A computing system may be configured to provide storage services to a storage client. The storage services may include block storage services in which a storage module provides a logical address space comprising a plurality of storage units (blocks) to the storage client. The blocks may represent physical storage capacity on a storage device (e.g., 8 kilobyte (kb) blocks). The storage client may be configured to compress data for storage. The storage client may, for example, compress 16 kb data blocks for storage within 8 kb logical blocks. Data that cannot be compressed for storage within individual 8 kb blocks may be split between multiple 8 kb blocks. This approach to storage compression may, however, increase the management overhead of the storage client, and reduce compression efficiency.